


You Acquiesced... And The Rest Is A Blank

by willowbough



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Missing Scene, Post-Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbough/pseuds/willowbough
Summary: The night Victor can't forget... is the night Yuuri can't remember.Revelations of the Sochi Grand Prix Final Banquet follow.





	You Acquiesced... And The Rest Is A Blank

“Oh _no_ ,” Yuuri moaned, gazing down at Victor’s phone as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I break-danced with Yurio. I pole-danced with Chris, in my _boxers_. I tangoed with you and I dipped you!” He stared at the video that Chris had forwarded to Victor’s phone, then reddened to the tips of his ears. “Then I humped your leg and begged you to be my coach!”

Dropping the phone on the bed, he covered his face with his hands. “I was soooo _drunk_!”

Victor had been uncharacteristically silent until now. But the series of images that had paraded through his head at the restaurant resurfaced with a vengeance. Yuuri was more prone to blushes than he was, but he could feel the heat spreading across his own cheeks at the memories assailing him.

“How do you think _I_ feel?” he demanded.

One brown eye peered at him between spread fingers. “How _you_ feel?”

“I practically threw myself at you naked in your family’s _onsen_ ,” Victor reminded him. “I winked at you and sent you come-hither looks. I took advantage of every opportunity to touch you. I applied your lip balm personally. I questioned you about your love life. I knocked on your bedroom door and asked to sleep with you. I told you to seduce me in front of an entire ice rink. And I was _sober_.”

Silence fell, stretched for several uncomfortable minutes… then shattered with a small choking sound. 

“It’s not funny, Victor!” Yuuri’s voice quavered.

“Yes, it is!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Then why are you laughing?”

“I’m _not_!”

“Yuuuriii.” Drawing out the younger man’s name, Victor leaned forward and gently pried away the hands screening his face. A flushed, agitated face whose expression seemed to hover between hysterical laughter and hysterical tears.

Victor’s own words came back to haunt him: _I’m not good with people crying in front of me…_

Quickly, he moved to tip the balance towards the former, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s, stifling the Japanese skater’s startled exclamation with a deepening kiss. Seconds later, he felt Yuuri relax and, even better, begin to reciprocate.

By the time they gradually drew apart, Victor could sense that Yuuri had regained some equilibrium. “Better now?”

Yuuri shook his head slowly. “I still can’t believe I did all that and I don’t remember a thing!”

“I could never forget it.” Victor chuckled; it seemed safe to laugh now. Keeping his arm around Yuuri, he continued easily, “I’d been to so many of those banquets over the years, and they were always boring. This one was turning out just like the others—until you appeared. And then everything was different. There was excitement, and color, and fun!”

“Fun?” Yuuri echoed skeptically.

“ _Da_.” Victor tightened his arm to keep the younger man from pulling away. “And then when you danced with me—I had not felt such attraction to anyone for a long time.”

“But—” Yuuri gestured helplessly towards the discarded phone. “How could you fall for me when I was like _that_? This total disaster…”

“You were the music, Yuuri,” Victor corrected. “Just like you are on the ice. When we danced, it was as if we became one person—one whole. If I did not truly fall for you that night—I came close to it.”

Warm brown eyes widened, then grew mournful. “That might be the one thing I’d _want_ to remember about that night—and I can’t! I’m sorry, Victor!”

“Don’t feel bad about it now.” Victor slipped a finger under Yuuri’s chin. “It was… unexpected, that’s all. The real shock came after, when I saw the video. I had been waiting to hear from you for so long—and then it seemed that you were calling me.”

Yuuri made a small, mortified sound. “But I wasn’t—because I didn’t remember!”

“So I found out. Well, not exactly, because I did not know you had forgotten everything. I decided at last that you must be too embarrassed ever to bring it up. That was when I learned—if I didn’t chase you, you would come to me.” Victor lifted his right hand, let the light play upon his ring. “And you did.” He smiled into the younger man’s eyes. “Only one of us can remember that night in Sochi, but I think we will both remember today, _da_?” Twining their fingers together, he raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s matching gold band.

“Victor.” It was no more than a breath, but Yuuri’s eyes were luminous. “When I open up, you meet me where I am,” he said at last and kissed Victor back.

Eventually, reluctantly, Victor drew back. “And now we should sleep. _Only_ sleep,” he added sternly as Yuuri’s eyes brightened with speculation. “You have to skate tomorrow.”

Yuuri sighed but conceded nonetheless. It was heartening to see that he looked as disappointed as Victor felt. But the Grand Prix Final was the whole reason they were here—and they could make up for their restraint later. Victor fully intended to do so, in any case.

Within minutes, his sleeping beauty had succumbed to slumber. Victor watched him fondly, relieved that all the misunderstandings and miscommunications had finally been dealt with, dispersing like clouds before a summer breeze. Lying down beside his love, the Russian skater closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream of an untroubled future...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with AnneAhn.
> 
> Title from "Remember?", from Sondheim's _A Little Night Music_


End file.
